Rip
by Dysgrammatophobia
Summary: It was such a small thing—utterly insignificant. It's funny how the small things become such big things when the big things are too large to handle.


_A/N: So I wrote this fic after a long spell of not writing. It's not great, but I decided to share it anyway. It's sort of a repost. I have no beta. All sentence fragments are intended._

_Warnings: : Domestic violence, spousal abuse, mentions of methods of killing and a desire to use said methods, sexism_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Prompt: Rip_

* * *

It was such a small thing—utterly insignificant. It's funny how the small things become such big things when the big things are too large to handle. We got together so young—too young, really. We were just kids playing grown-up games. There was a war going on, but it hadn't touched us, safely stowed away in Hogwarts. It seemed like some fantasy world a million miles away.

Our wedding was so beautiful. I thought we'd be happy together forever. Then we got involved in the war effort. I don't know why. I guess it was out of a sense of duty. Good little Gryffindors would never dream of doing anything but bravely fighting for the cause of the light. Your friends fought with us too. All of us on raids dodging spellfire and returning our own curses. We were so young and brave and stupid.

Then we found out I was pregnant. We were so careful, too. Even the magical world hasn't found a way to guarantee a prevention of pregnancy. Magic works in such unpredictable ways. It was too soon and too dangerous, but we had the baby anyway. You named him. It's what was done in pureblood society when the first male heir was born. I didn't mind. I never really wanted to be a mother, but looking at his sweet little face, I couldn't imagine why that was.

Then that stupid prophecy came. We had to go into hiding because our baby was predicted to defeat the evil we'd been fighting against. How was a baby supposed to do that? Then we were trapped in that little house in that little town and we couldn't leave and we couldn't get news. We had no clue what was going on because the few people allowed to visit us had refused to fill us in.

We're stuck in this tiny little place with only each other for company and I want to smother you with a pillow in your sleep. Forget magic, I want to bloody well strangle you. You leave your clothes strewn across the floor, never change Harry's nappy or feed him or clothe him or bathe him, you can't even flush the bog. You're utterly helpless. You can't be bothered to make a meal or even lift your wand to fix the cabinet door that always squeaks. You just say all of that is women's work and that I should do my wifely duties. _Wifely Duties_? Really? When I pull out my wand and start shooting hexes you call me mental and say you hope our son doesn't inherit my problems. I could kill you right there.

Then, to top it all off, you rip a page of my favorite book clear in two. You _rip a page of my favorite book_. We don't have many books. We don't have much of anything unless your friends bring it. We had to pack in such a hurry and for some reason your friends get to visit us, but my friends don't. All you say to that is that I have bad taste in friends. I know you mean Severus, but you can't even say his name. All you do is call him by that stupid childish nickname I thought you grew out of.

I really thought you grew up. I thought you weren't the prat I went to school with for those first five years. You've proved me wrong. I don't care how hard it is; once this stupid imprisonment is over I will divorce you and take Harry with me. I don't care if I have to run to the muggle world or leave for the Colonies: I will never see you again. If divorce isn't an option, killing you slowly and painfully is still a personal favorite choice of mine.

* * *

_Please review. It's nice to know that someone's reading. I'd love to hear what you thought of the fic even if it's just one word, so don't be hesitant to leave a review._


End file.
